


How General Kenobi ended up with a son

by Smut_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time Sex, Impregnation, Oral Sex, We all know what happened here, they're teenagers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_writer/pseuds/Smut_writer
Summary: Obi Wan was tasked with the job of protecting the duchess, this wasn't what he was expecting to happen
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	How General Kenobi ended up with a son

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the theory about Korkie Kryze being the son of Obi Wan and Satine, but i wanted to try and write the scene where he may be conceived

The two of them had been on the run all day

Ever since they had left Mandalore, with Obi being tasked with protecting her, they had never had time to rest. Even at night, Obi would stay awake, watching over her as they rested in whatever cave they could find for the night

When they arrived, they were soaked through from the rain

Obi took his robes off before turning to Satine who had started to peel her soaking wet dress away from her body

She turned to him, raising an eyebrow "Is there a problem, young Jedi?" She asked

He shook his head and cleared his throat "No" He said, but he made no attempt to look away, and considering the way the duchess was looking at him, she wasn't complaining

The two of them had been dancing around anything close to romantic for so long, neither of them had wanted to say something and ruin it, but now they couldn't seem to stop themselves

Satine walked over to him, her hands making quick work of the rest of his clothes

She got down on her knees on the cold stone floor and took his cock in her mouth, swallowing him until her nose was pressed in the curls at the base 

He let out a sound that was a mix of surprise and pleasure, his hand moved to rest on her head, not pushing, just holding her there

She bobbed her head up and down, swallowing around him, her tongue running along his tip and collecting up the pre cum that was leaking from it

His moans were soft, as though he was shy about them

After a few moments of it, he tried to pull her off, tugging on her hair gently "I don't want to cum before you do" He said

She pulled back and looked up at him, her cheeks flushed, her lips so deliciously red 

She moved so that she was lying back on the floor, using his robes as something to lie on 

He took a moment to admire her before kneeling down and pressing his lips to her neck, sucking a mark there, not having to worry about anyone seeing it since it was just the two of them

"Next time we do this I want to use my mouth on you" Obi murmured against her skin, hoping that he came out more confident than he felt 

She chuckled and reached down to guide his cock into her wet hole. She was so wet from pleasuring him that it wasn't painful, not at first anyway. It was a stretch though, considering he was pretty thick

He let out a moan as he moved so that the rest of his length was inside her

A gasp escaped her lips, her arms wrapping around his back as he started up a slow pace

His eyes were closed in pleasure as he picked up the pace until the sound of their hips slapping together filled the cave, as well as the sound of their moans

He buried his face in her neck "I'm so close" He said after a few moments

She stroked her fingertips along her back "Cum for me Obi" He said

He nipped at her skin to try and quieten his moan as he came, filling her up

Her head tilted back against the robes as she felt his cum hitting her walls, filling her to the brim

She was throbbing all over, all it took was her finger rubbing circles on her clit for her to cum with a moan of his name

He pulled out and looked down at where they'd been joined, where she was gaping slightly, cum starting to drip out of her

Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she tried to catch her breath before bringing a finger down to trail through the mess they'd made

"We should definitely do this again"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first straight smut in a long time so it's not great, but I'm planning on writing more for these two


End file.
